mushroom_kingdom_fusion_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Luigi
"Yay for me, Luigi!" Luigi is a playable premium character in Mushroom Kingdom Fusion 2 and member of the Mushroom Kingdom Coalition. His home world is the Mushroom Kingdom. Like his brother, Mario, he is playable from the start. He is a character in the shop and it costs 500 blue coins to unlock him. History Luigi first appeared in the original Mario Bros. arcade game as a simple palette swap of Mario. This trend continued for some time throughout the NES and SNES series. When the Gamecube came out, Luigi developed into his own person with Luigi's Mansion. In this game, he showed his fear of ghosts and general lack of bravery compared to Mario. Since then, he has remained a distinct and unique character in his own right. Gameplay Luigi's special jump is the flutter jump. By pressing up + jump, Luigi is granted more airtime and impeccable control in the air, allowing him to make precise landings and to negotiate long overhangs. Luigi's fireballs travel as they did in Super Smash Bros. series: green-colored and unaffected by gravity (flying straight ahead). Also, Luigi can angle the fireballs downward by crouching then firing, but they do not bounce along the ground like Mario's can. They are slower and shorter ranged than Mario's as well. Luigi is very similar to Mario in terms of control, but with some differences. He has a better jump with more hang time, but poor inertia, making him slide when coming to a sudden stop while running. He is harder to control on the ground, but better in some situations, such as areas with lots of jumping. He also shares Mario's advantage of having more power-ups to choose from than the other characters. Power-Up System Initial Form: Small Luigi Description: This is Luigi's regular form. Super Mushroom Form: Super Luigi Description: Luigi can take a hit without dying and can break bricks. Fire Flower Form: Fire Luigi Description: Luigi gains his trademark Super Smash Bros. fireballs; they are colored green and travel straight, but are short-ranged and slow. Bunny Carrot Form: Bunny Luigi Description: Luigi gains bunny ears and a tail from Super Mario Land 2. Luigi can fly similar to Raccoon Mario, as well as glide by holding the jump button. Bee Mushroom Form: Bee Luigi Description: Luigi transforms into a bee from Super Mario Galaxy. Here, he has all the powers of Bunny Luigi, but he has no statue form. Instead, he can shoot stingers both ways with the spin attack. Cape Feather Form: Caped Luigi Description: Luigi gets the cape from Super Mario World, allowing for flight and using it to swipe at enemies. It has a different style of flying than the Bunny or Tanooki Suits (you hold the button down to fly instead of tapping it repeatedly). It even has a ground pound attack that has been heavily nerfed from the original game. Boomerang Bros. Suit Form: Boomerang Luigi Description: Luigi gains the Hammer Bros. shell to protect him from most fire-based projectile attacks. He also gains the ability to throw boomerangs at his enemies. Sci-Fi Suit Form: Bionic Luigi Description: Formerly a red Spartan suit, Luigi turns into Nathan "RAD" Spencer from Bionic Commando. He gains a standard pistol and a bionic arm that will allow him to cling to ceilings and swing from them, along with the usual shield. Proto Man Suit Form: Proto Luigi Description: Paralleling Mario becoming Mega Man, Luigi becomes Proto Man, complete with a buster and the classic slide. Instead of a charged shot, holding the fire button allows Luigi to use the Proto Shield to block attacks. Red Shell Form: Red Shell Luigi Description: Luigi gains the Red Shell from New Super Mario Bros. It allows him to slide along the ground in a Koopa shell at high speed and gives a Hammer Bros. strength duck. Soldier Suit Form: Guile Luigi Description: Transforming into a Street Fighter character, Luigi gains the use of the strong, but slow Sonic Booms as projectiles. He also has a melee attack to strike blocks, but its range is very limited. Blue Spiny Shell Form: Blue Spiny Luigi Description: This form is like Red Shell Luigi, but it can slide and break through bricks and slides like Sonic. Frog Suit Form: Frog Luigi Description: The Frog Suit allows Luigi to swim straight up and down just like a frog. Thunder Flower Form: Thunder Luigi Description: He can use straight lightning bolts to hit enemies and coin blocks. Dry Bones Shell Form: Dry Bones Luigi Description: Like Red and Blue Spiny shell, Luigi can slide and the suit also keeps him immune from fire and lava. Boo Flower Form: Boo Luigi Description: This suit keeps Luigi immune from boos, and can also see hidden secrets. Double Mushroom Form: Chocolate Luigi Description: Just like the Super Mushroom, but Luigi can take an extra hit, even with SMB1 powerdown. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Premium Characters